


And your Wish is my Command

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Day Two, Dorks, M/M, Nerdy Declarations of Love, Tickle Fights, and chilling, just those two, oh yeah, playing videogames, there's not much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko introduces Akashi to the game genre that is visual novels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of akakuro week greets you with the theme of leisure!  
> Whenever I struggle with inspiration, looking towargs games I've played/currently tends to help.  
> This time, it was Fate/Extra, so, for those not familiar with the series, here are some extra (haha) notes to help?
> 
> Servants: Spirits originating from legendary heroes, each connected to a human ''Master'' to participate in a last man standing battle to have one of their wishes come true.  
> Class: Servants come with different classes, the usual seven being Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. Each class possesses depend on their lives and weapons (more in the fic)

 

"So? What do you think, Akashi-kun?"

"It's a very interesting concept, but what kind of role do you think I'd have in this universe?"

Kuroko thinks about it for a moment. "I think Akashi-kun would be a good Caster-class Servant."

"Are you implying I'm weak?"

"Not at all."

"Then, why is that your first choice? I don't have any interest in the metaphysical, after all."

 _Unlike Midorima-kun,_ is what Kuroko thinks Akashi is thinking, _but he probably works as Archer as well._

"I thought of Caster because despite some of the glaring imbalance of stats against others, Casters can use it to their benefit. They can use magic forgotten to the world. They always have more than one backup plan, making them excellent strategists. Besides, just because someone looks weak, it doesn't mean they are. Akashi-kun is short compared to other players, but he's exremely talented and strong. Plus, many Casters are writers and inventors."

Akashi sighs in defeat, ignoring the fact that he was called short. "I was half-expecting you to say Rider."

"Akashi-kun could make a good Rider too." Kuroko admits, reaching up for the handheld console. "He has great skill when it comes to horse-riding and well, Akashi-kun does remind me of a certain Rider."

Akashi is faster, and he grabs it before. "You must fight for it."

And like that, a tickle fight begins.

In this fight, Kuroko has the upper hand (since his redhead dear is extremely ticklish, as past occurences have shown) but this time, both seem to run out of breath almost the same moment.

Akashi forfeits the challenge he initiated, giving Kuroko a generous hug. "Breathe easy now, Kuroko." he smiles. "For if I was a Servant, I wouldn't be anyone but yours. I'm yours, and your wish is my command."

"Then, will Akashi-kun always love me? Support me and treasure me?" Kuroko asks teasingly. He knows the answer, and that is--

"That is my wish as well."

**Author's Note:**

> PS.: The Rider in Kuroko's mind is Alexander the Great, who is also a redhead, and has the title of "King of Conquerors".


End file.
